


two black-holes colliding

by jungeunsthirst



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Loona - Freeform, One Shot, gayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungeunsthirst/pseuds/jungeunsthirst
Summary: there's a common story, we've all read about it. this bad-cocky student meets a nerd. what if the bad student meets a bad student?





	two black-holes colliding

**Author's Note:**

> uh,, this is my first thing on here and im tryna work out all them buttons and shit. my writing is okay, i'm not sure. however i do enjoy writing so enjoy !

=====================  
``So how did you and  
your wife meet?``

``..A party, we were both tops.``  
=====================

With delight, the tall blonde strutted to the party that a mutual hosted. With exams and homework piling up to the sky, occasional parties were held to relieve the stress. Jung Jinsoul, the girl with a billion-dollar smile regularly went to these events.

Was she that type of person? The person who went around, making out with others and leading one person each night to her dorm-room? The person who didn’t remember your name, the person who had you under their finger for 30 minutes, maybe an hour and a half if you were good.

Well, the answer is that simple; yes. 

The only difference was that she’s gay. 

No strings attached, that was her rule. Her heart had never felt a tug of romantic emotion in her life. Sex was just for her entertainment. No strings attached.

Each girl knew what happened after, that they’d be walking down the hallway of shame after Jinsoul’s reckless night.

Jinsoul was quite content with her life, she didn’t care about her classes that much, except for music. She had every female in the university wrapped around her finger and that made her life just perfect. Every night, they’d throw themselves onto her, careless of what would happen afterwards. She liked that. 

She wanted it to stay like that.

Hopefully it did.

She walked, a smirk on her face. She had finally arrived at the two-story house. With a few winks and glances, the girls would melt. She stepped into the full house, drunk young adults dancing on eachother. It was starting to get hot. Within a second, a girl approached her.

“Jung Jinsoul! I knew you’d be here, welcome!”, Heejin, the host of the party. Heejin wore an eyepatch due to a minor eye infection. Jinsoul had to admit, it looked pretty hot. She had already looked drunk and the party only started an hour ago. Heejin held a red-cup in her hand and handed it to Jinsoul.

Jinsoul took the cup, grasping it in her hands. “Thank you,” She smiled, taking a sip of _god-whoever-knows-what-this-drink-is._ The burn of the drink flowed down her throat, it was quite strong. She squinted, knowing she could take it. 

“There’s a really hot girl here,” Heejin spoke. Jinsoul only nodded, sure there were hot girls all around this place yet they were never extremely hot, to the point where they’re breathtaking. She didn’t believe the girl so Jinsoul had only nodded.

“I’m not joking, go the backyard.” Once again, she just nodded. Heejin glanced at the girl, noticing how careless she was. She then clutched onto Jinsoul’s shoulders and pushed her towards the direction of the entrance to the backyard. The blonde had no choice but to give in.

“Ah, Heejin,” She sighed, looking down at the girl. “You’re a pain in the ass sometimes.”, she giggled. 

“Whatever, just go! Have fun!” The bunny-like girl exclaimed, a bright smile plastered over her face. She slid the sliding door open, stepping outside she closed it from behind. 

The backyard was deserted, except for a girl standing at the back corner, leaning against the tall wooden fences. She was concentrating on her phone. Suddenly her insides felt fuzzy, like something was tugging on it.

She had never felt this.. What is this feeling? _Am I fucking dying? The fuck is this drink?_ She glanced at it, it looked fairly normal. She did this for at least a few minutes, until she realised she looked like a blindfolded fool trying to find their path in the world.

The girl was just about her height, maybe a few centimetres taller. Long, brown hair flowed down almost to her waist. Her legs covered by baggy jeans, followed up by a white button-up. _Perfection._

She returned to her perfect posture, walking over to the girl in the corner. With a closer look, _god damn this fucking girl is hot. Perhaps, breathtaking. Breathtaking is the word._

Jinsoul reached out, grabbing the pretty girl’s phone. The girl’s head shot up, glaring into the blonde’s eyes. Jinsoul felt her life was at risk. _What is this.. feeling?_ The useless gay just stared at the girl. It would appear she was much more prettier than she thought. _So damn pretty._

The girl took her phone back with force, making the blonde snap back to reality. “How about my phone-number sweetheart?” Jinsoul slurred. She waited for a response, winking at the girl. No response. “Tough, what’s your name?”

The girl began laughing, leaving Jinsoul in pure confusion. “Sooyoung, now would you like to get out of my way or be in my room?” The blonde stared, she never had anyone talk to her like the way she talked to others. She felt weak in her legs.

What happens when two black-holes collide?

“D-Do you know who I am? How about you get in my room?”

Sooyoung chuckled, “Princess, I know who you are.” She smiled, “And I don’t care. Jung Jinsoul is it?” The blonde coughed, not knowing what to do. All her flirty remarks were gone, she had forgotten them. Her cheeks flushed red.

“Hm.. Women-magnet? Funny, because I radiate the same energy.” Those words struck at her heart, her stomach, her life, her everything. _Who the fuck does this girl think she is?_

“Let’s go to my plac-” Jinsoul couldn’t take more of this, she raised her arm, pinning Sooyoung against the fence.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but I’ll have every single-fucking-inch of you in half an hour.” She looked up at Sooyoung, gritting her teeth. Her other arm, hung low, her hand tracing a heart on Sooyoung’s inner thigh repeatedly. The brown-haired girl shot her head back, biting on her own lip harshly as she stopped a sound coming out of her.

The blonde noticed this, stopping her heart-traced movements on her thigh.

She returned her head to her normal position, staring down at Jinsoul. “Is t-that so, huh?” She smirked, “You’ll be screaming my name sooner or later,”

“Keep fucking talking! You’ll be wrapped around my fingers soon.” The blonde shot back. Sooyoung only laughed. 

“Please, you’ll wake up in my bed tomorrow morning.” Sooyoung felt her legs tremble, her heart beating faster than usual. Why? She wasn’t afraid of love. She was afraid of who she loved. _Fucking hell, not again. I don’t want anyone._

Realising her small crush, Sooyoung simply brushed past Jinsoul, entering the house. The party was yet to end. As the brunette walked in, Heejin walked out, heading towards Jinsoul.

The blonde turned around, her back facing the fence. She slid down, sitting on the moist grass. She giggled like no one was watching. “How’d it go?”  
“You were right.. She is one fucking beast.” Her laughter rung louder.

* * * * *

The night went on, girls trying to get with Jinsoul. The blonde had tried pressing her lips on others but it stung. She craved for Sooyoung’s plump lips, her daring eyes. What made it worse was that she wanted to get to know her. Her 'no-strings-attached' rule is breaking and she hasn't even slept with the girl yet. Anyone she touched, anyone but Sooyoung. Her fingertips burnt of shame. She spent the night at Heejin’s place, too wasted to go back to her own.

Within a few hours, she had woken up. She did her bathroom business and headed out. Luckily it was a weekend. It was quite cloudy.

Upon walking out, she noticed a familiar brunette. A tall brunette. A breathtaking brunette. It seemed Sooyoung had also noticed her. She was heading her direction, to the house.

Jinsoul continued walking.

The sun shined, the clouds were gone. In a breeze, Sooyoung intertwined their hands together as she walked past. She came to a stop. The blonde reached for Sooyoung’s neck, leaning in.

Their heartbeats matched, they had finally gotten their cravings. Before she could even remember, Sooyoung’s arms were around her, her gentle touch intoxicating Jinsoul. Sooyoung felt the rush of euphoric rainbows flush around her.

Like pure magic from an angel, the gap between them enclosed. Smiling through the kiss, Sooyoung leaned in more, her heart beating fast. She sucked on Jinsoul’s bottom lip harshly, like they’d never see eachother again, like the world was going to end. They pulled each other closer. Jinsoul swept her tongue on the brunette’s top lip.

Like two black-holes, they craved for each other. They pull-apart, both heavily breathing. 

In the distance, bags are heard dropping. “What the fuck- These useless lesbians!” Sooyoung’s friend, Chaewon stares in shock.

The brunette stared back, laughing. She then turned her head back, meeting Jinsoul’s eyes. “Before I go, how about your number?” 

The blonde laughed, staring up at Sooyoung. “If the universe wants that.” She continues walking, leaving Sooyoung jaw-dropped. It was at that kiss, they knew they needed each other.


End file.
